Problem: First consider the expression for: $-1$ plus the product of $5$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-4$ times that expression and then add $-9$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $5$ and $x$ $5 \times x = \color{orange}{5x}$ What is $-1$ plus $5x$ $5x$ $ - 1$ What is the quantity of $-4$ times that expression $-4 \times (5x - 1) = \color{orange}{-4(5x-1)}$ What does adding $-9$ to $\color{orange}{-4(5x-1)}$ do? $-4(5x-1)$ $ - 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-4(5x-1)-9$.